Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS
Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS ~Welcome to Despair Amusement Park!~ (ダンガンロンパ3 in JOYPOLIS ～絶望遊園地へようこそ！～) was a Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School promotional collaboration held from October 6th to November 6th, 2016. It was held in 's JOYPOLIS amusement park in Tokyo, Japan and featured amusements, themed food, and exclusive Danganronpa 3 merchandise. Keychains Set of twelve trading acrylic keychains (トレーディングアクリルキーホルダー) sold in blind bags for ¥800 each. Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Keychains DR3 Chiaki Nanami.png|Chiaki Nanami Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Keychains DR3 Chisa Yukizome.png|Chisa Yukizome Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Keychains DR3 Hajime Hinata.png|Hajime Hinata Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Keychains DR3 Kyoko Kirigiri.png|Kyoko Kirigiri Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Keychains DR3 Kyosuke Munakata.png|Kyosuke Munakata Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Keychains DR3 Makoto Naegi.png|Makoto Naegi Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Keychains DR3 Junko Enoshima.png|Junko Enoshima Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Keychains DR3 Nagito Komaeda.png|Nagito Komaeda Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Keychains DR3 Ryota Mitarai.png|Ryota Mitarai Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Keychains DR3 Monokuma 01.png|Monokuma Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Keychains DR3 Monokuma 02.png|Monokuma Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Keychains DR3 Monokuma 03.png|Monokuma Can Badges Set of twelve can badges (缶バッジ) split into two sets of six - despair set and future set. They were sold in blind bags for ¥300 each. Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Can Badge DR3 Chiaki Nanami.png|Chiaki Nanami Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Can Badge DR3 Chisa Yukizome.png|Chisa Yukizome Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Can Badge DR3 Hajime Hinata.png|Hajime Hinata Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Can Badge DR3 Kyoko Kirigiri.png|Kyoko Kirigiri Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Can Badge DR3 Kyosuke Munakata.png|Kyosuke Munakata Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Can Badge DR3 Makoto Naegi.png|Makoto Naegi Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Can Badge DR3 Junko Enoshima.png|Junko Enoshima Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Can Badge DR3 Nagito Komaeda.png|Nagito Komaeda Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Can Badge DR3 Ryota Mitarai.png|Ryota Mitarai Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Can Badge DR3 Monokuma 01.png|Monokuma Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Can Badge DR3 Monokuma 02.png|Monokuma Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Can Badge DR3 Monokuma 03.png|Monokuma Candy Tins A set of three candy tins (缶入りキャンディー) sold for ¥650 each. Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Candy Tin DR3 Kyoko Makoto Ryota Kyosuke Monokuma.png|Kyoko, Makoto, Ryota, Kyosuke, & Monokuma Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Candy Tin DR3 Nagito Chisa Hajime Chiaki Monokuma.png|Nagito, Chisa, Hajime, Chiaki, & Monokuma Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Candy Tin DR3 Junko Monokuma.png|Junko & Monokuma Coasters A set of five collectible clear coasters (クリアコースター) given to attendees who purchased the promotional Despair Arc or Future Arc themed ice cream at the event. The Dippin' Dots were sold for ¥550 per portion and came in chocolate and vanilla flavor (Despair Arc) or fruit soda sorbet and vanilla flavor (Future Arc). Each portion also included a cookie featuring a Monokuma design. Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Coaster DR3 Chisa Chiaki.png|Chisa & Chiaki Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Coaster DR3 Nagito Hajime.png|Nagito & Hajime Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Coaster DR3 Makoto Kyoko.png|Kyoko & Makoto Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Coaster DR3 Kyosuke Ryota.png|Kyosuke & Ryota Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Coaster DR3 Junko Monokuma.png|Junko & Monokuma Clear Files Two clear files, each sold for ¥1000. Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Clearfile DR3 01.png Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Clearfile DR3 02 Monokuma.png Pass Cases Two pass cases, given as a free gift to attendees who purchased specific ticket types. Attendees who purchased the theme park passport for ¥4,900, which granted admission and ride access for every ride at the park, were given the first design featuring the full set of character designs. Attendees who only purchased the single attraction ticket for ¥2,500, which granted admission to the event plus a single visit to an attraction, received the second design featuring Monokuma and the JOYPOLIS mascot Joypoli-kun. Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Pass Case DR3 01.png|Passport Bonus Reward Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS Pass Case DR3 02 Monokuma.png|Single Attraction Ticket Reward External Links *'JOYPOLIS:' Danganronpa 3 in JOYPOLIS event page (archive) Category:Events Category:JOYPOLIS Merchandise Category:Keychains Category:Can Badges Category:Other Goods Category:Danganronpa 3 Merchandise Category:Danganronpa 3 Keychains Category:Danganronpa 3 Can Badges Category:Danganronpa 3 Other Goods